It is not permitted to carry out hazardous actions at machines/plants in the safety-relevant environment from any location. Previously it was only possible to operate these systems at stationary points or with cabled devices. These limiting factors are however overcome by wireless transmission technologies. To comply with the requirements of safety technology ranges must be technically defined and there must be a unique assignment to these ranges. The practice of defining corresponding effective ranges is already known, within which a machine can be operated wirelessly by means of an operating device. In such cases the effective ranges are delimited by one or more RFID transponder. High demands as regards safety are imposed on the use of such operating devices in conjunction with the function of the effective ranges. To save money and development costs, such devices are developed where possible according to a standard process using standard components available. However these components are still to be included in the safety function.